


Well... This is Unexpected

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Grinding, Junkenstein AU, M/M, Macro/Micro, NSFW, Porn, Rubbing, Scientific mishap, Teasing, body job, scientific mishap turn to porn, tiny jamison, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: Lucio, the scientist's assistant and lover finds said scientist in a very unusual predicament.Read warning tags first.





	Well... This is Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh, Happy Halloween. I got no spoopy stuff but wanted to try at least one kinktober challenge. Also keep in mind this hasn't been beta'd much at all. My apologies! Happy spoopyween!

Lúcio let a chuckle slip from his lips, not believing what he is witnessing. Jamison Junkenstein has created incredible experiments with great to odd results but this one takes the cake. Never has he ever seen such a goof up like this. After long minutes of holding himself from chuckling, he let out a full blown laughter, clutching his stomach in the process. He couldn’t help himself at all. Of all the scientific mishaps to happen this is just too memorable. “Oh, Jamie, I am so sorry but… This is just priceless.” 

Jamison growls from his position, standing next to the containers that are holding onto his glass beakers. He stomped his foot on the wooden table, using a humongous handkerchief to cover up his nude body. He is practically six inches in size, growling angrily and glaring at his assistant. “It is not funny!” 

Lúcio tries to be a kind boyfriend, holding himself back. It all failed. He was back to laughing. “You mixed up the liquids and thought that was your coffee!! Unbelievable!” 

“I WAS BUSY!” Jamison ranted from his current spot.

“Okay… Okay… How do you feel?” Lúcio stops and calm himself down, taking a chair in front of the table. With the space, he leans and rest his arm over the table, lowering his head to Jamison’s eyeview. 

Jamison huffs, looking away from those beautiful brown eyes. “Nothing unusual. The only difference is that everything is bigger. Before I shrunk I just felt vertigo and almost fainted. Then boom, this happened.” He gestures to his body. Lúcio looks back seeing Jamison’s clothes on the floor, where the scene happened. He remembers hearing Jamison groaning from his lab and then a thump noise. All he found was his clothes on one spot on the floor near the table. He then noticed a lump moving. 

“Is it-”

“If my previous experiment proved something, no. I theorize I will be back to normal in a few hours.” Jamison paces around the table, one hand gripping at the cloth. 

“You can cross human experimentation off the list.” Lúcio jokes.

“I never planned that...but good to know.” He stares back at Lúcio’s big face getting flustered looking at his big eyes and big smile. “Stop looking at me like that! This is a serious situation!” 

“I think its cute.” Lúcio interrupts. 

“Pardon?” 

“I think you’re cute.” Lúcio confesses, his index finger rubbing Jamison’s head making it messier than it already was. “You were always the tall guy. Now it's inverted.” Six inches isn't too small at least. Lúcio can keep a better track of the troublesome scientist. He can’t imagine Jamie being one inch tall. That would be a nightmare. He lays his hand flat next to Jamie. “I guess all we can do is wait it out.” 

Jamison groans, sitting on Lúcio’s hands. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are happy this happened to me.” 

“Aww, come one Jamison. It isn’t like that at all.” He smiles, carrying him out of the lab with care, using both hands to carry him. 

Jamison tries to keep himself balanced. “You got that grin. What, did you do this?” 

“Of course not, Jamie. I just think this will make us spend more time with each other.” Lúcio responds, his smile going soft. “You are always in your lab, sometimes you… Forget special occasions or plans I make. Like your birthday.” He adds making it to his own small bedroom. “I just… Really miss you.” 

Jamison looks up to Lúcio’s face, recapping what he has been doing for the past month. All he can think of is being in his lab and sleeping in his lab. Nothing else. He is only lucky that Hayseed brings him food. “Oh.” 

Lúcio places his hands on the nightstand next to the bed, letting Jamison hop off. Lúcio sits on the edge of the bed, silent after his comment. 

“Fuck.” Jamison rubs his face still holding on to the loose cloth. “I really am a dick, am I?” 

“Yes.” Lúcio response with no hesitation. 

“Wow, so direct.” Jamison sighs, sitting down on the wood. 

“Hey, you asked.” Lúcio lays down, his hand going to Jamie. He pauses, slightly poking Jamison’s head, rubbing ever so softly. The finger goes lower, touching his small neck. “You’re cute.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jamison asks, holding on to Lúcio’s index finger with both of his hands. 

“You think I didn’t?” Lúcio adds. “You even forgot you hired me as your assistant. Now I feel like I am just there…” 

Jamison is occupied hugging Lúcio’s hand, unsure how to handle this feeling of guilt. “I’m sorry…” He can’t think of another excuse to bring. He just stayed there, deep in his own thoughts. He hated to think about how he felt. He would rather work with calculations and experiments instead of wondering about his feelings. 

“Like I said, let’s wait it out together.” Lúcio smiles, finger going over Jamison’s chest, purposefully tugging at the cloth.

“Hey!” Jamison swipes the finger away, grabbing his cloth on time before it could get lower. “I need that!” 

Lúcio rolls his eyes, looking out to the window to see the moon shine. “Jamie, I’ve seen you naked before. We fucked before. Why are you hiding?” 

Jamison raises his eyebrow now suspicious. “Where is this going?” 

Lúcio’s grin grew wider. “Why not have some fun with this?” 

“How can you have fun with thi-” Then it clicks. “Oh…” 

“Do you want to?” Lúcio asks, making sure Jamison seems comfortable about it. 

“Uh… Sure. Same old safeword?” Jamison asks to make sure, seeing Lúcio nod. 

“Just relax. I promise not to hurt you.” Lúcio makes it clear. It all started with his index finger going between Jamison’s legs, adding pressure over his groin with the utmost care. 

All Jamison did was keep his breathing slow, watching while unsure how this will go. Was he? Or did he just pretend to be dumb? It didn’t matter. A shudder escaped from his body and lips as the pressure increases against his groin. His hips shift against the finger to feel more of that sweet sensation. It didn’t take long for both of them to feel Jamison’s small dick go hard under the cloth.

Lúcio indulges at the sight, moving his finger to keep with the pace. The way Jamison was, rested on the wooden nightstand with his back arched and his legs wide open made him ever so curious to see how far he can go. Could he just orgasm by this? The thought already made Lúcio go hard himself. “You like it?” 

“Y-yeah…” Jamison nod, grinding against the tip of the finger harder. He slip to low moans, no longer caring about the cloth. Lúcio tugs it away, exposing his small naked body. He takes the time to go lick his thumb and continue where he left off.

Lúcio lets out a sigh, picking Jamison up with one hand, thumb continue the friction over his groin. That sweet pressure Jamison felt on his cock was overwhelming. It is like that one night when he humped a pillow, but this felt better a hundred times better. He writhed at the building pleasure, legs squirming while dangling in the air. His back arched, having Lúcio’s fingers support him from falling off.

“You...are so cute like this.” Lúcio whispers, entranced by the sight. His thumb continues to stroke him, Jamisons breathing turning rapid. Lúcio doesn't stop, desperate to watch him reach his peak. Then he pulls away, watch Jamison groan in confusion. Why did he stop? He was so close, dammit! He couldn't take it anymore as he stroked hard his own shaft with an iron grip until he came all over his chest, his body shaking at the wave of pleasure. Lúcio watches with awe, seeing the small man writhe for almost a whole thirty seconds.

“Awww Jamieeeee.” Lúcio giggled, picking up his small body and carefully rub him against his cheeks without squishing him. He didn’t even mind the itty bitty stain of cum on him.

Jamison is weak but flustered, hugging what he could of Lúcio’s face while enjoying the sweet warmth. Lúcio pulls away and smiles at the spent man, taking notice Jamison’s cock stirring, already half hard. Lúcio smirks and makes Jamie lay down on his hands. 

Jamison didn’t know where this is going. He didn't wonder for long when he felt the warm moist tongue pass between his legs, rubbing against his entrance, his balls and hard shaft. Jamie arches, overwhelmed with such excitement his toes curled. 

Lúcio continues with his tongue, taking time to tenderly kiss at Jamison’s thighs, crotch and chest. He returns between the small legs, flicking and pressing his tongue at the again hard cock. Jamison wanted Lúcio to do so many things, but his brain was nothing but mush, jolting at every stroke done with the tongue. 

He feels it press again at his entrance. Jamison wonders if that's even possible for its size to go inside him. Maybe not but the thought is so exhilarating. It kept making his cock twitch more. Lúcio pulls his tongue away, receiving a needy whimper. He instead presses his lips against Jamie’s crotch, kissing and sucking until he felt Jamison’s tiny cock press against him.

“Ha… Lu….ha… Oh Lu…” He wants more, shifting his hips hard against the softness of Lúcio’s lips. He is so close again, imagining half of his body inside Lúcio’s mouth. The thought of the hot wet cavern working on his arousal was just enough for him to lose it. “Ha...lu...god…-FUCK!” He shifts hard one last time, hips bucking as he releases for the second time inside Lúcio’s mouth. Lúcio keeps milking it, kissing harder and then licking the twitching spent cock. “Lu….lu….fuck!”

“You okay?” Lúcio pulls away, mildly worried for him. 

“Hooley Dooley…” He babbles as he is carried and placed to the pillow, the small cloth draped over him to give him warmth. 

Now it was Lúcio’s turn. His hand worked its way to his own clothed crotch, grasping at the bulge ever so softly. He lets out a whimper and sigh, stroking it while feeling it twitch and get harder, tent more visible. 

Jamison wanted to speak, but is too spent to form a full sentence. “Lu… i want to…” 

“Its okay. You're tired. Besides I’m too big for you.” Lúcio teased, pulling down his undergarment enough to free his hard shaft, revealing the bead of pre-cum on the tip. Jamison’s eyes bulged of the view. An idea passed his mind. “Eh, carry me to your chest… Please?” 

Lúcio smiles and follows along, carrying the tiny six inch man to his chest. He watches the nude scientist stand up, making Lúcio teasingly poke his small butt with his index finger. “Hey!” 

“You’re ass is so pale.” Lúcio snickers. 

“So?! It's my arse!” Jamison complained.

“Mine too.” Lúcio whispers.

Jamison halts his steps and turns around. “What?” 

“Nothing!” Lúcio lies, looking away. 

Jamison ignores his mumbles, making his way to Lúcio’s hard shaft. Jamison soon realizes he is a little taller by a few millimeters than his lover’s cock. He will have to be creative with his little plan. 

Lúcio watches, unsure where he is getting at. It didn’t take long when Jamison kneels on Lúcio’s abdomen near his crotch and embraces the aching cock, rubbing his body against it. Lúcio watches with awe before the pleasurable friction gets to him. He groans, resting his body flat on the bed while his hips kept shifting to the movement. He remembers he is dealing with a tiny man, not wanting to make Jamie loose his gripping and fall. 

Jamison adds a tongue and teeth against the foreskin of Lúcio’s cock, inhaling the thick musky smell he always loved. He keeps up with his movement, grinding his hips against the limb. Lúcio couldn’t help but touch himself, his hand sneaking lower to fumble with his testicles to add more pleasure. 

“So tiny handling my cock… Oh?” He sees Jamison’s shift get stronger, the smaller man groaning in the process. “Oh you’re hard again? Rubbing your tiny cock against mine? People only dream to have something like this…” He whispers as he feels Jamie pick up the pace, humping the cock and licking at the wall. Lúcio groans, wanting to grab his dick and jack off to get himself to cum but he forces himself to be patient, watching his lover do the job.

“So good Jamie...ha… Oh just imagine it… Me coming all over you… Ha…” He whines rolling his hips. “Oh Jamie… jamie… Jamie…” He whimpers feeling the warmth getting stronger. 

Jamison groans giving all he can, his own cock loving the friction against the giant cock. He rasps, the noises getting to him as bucks hard, grip tightening at the large cock as he comes against it. Lúcio was at first confused, feeling Jamison stop but when he sees the smaller man go through his wave of orgasm, he smiles. He watches Jamison lay back against his abdomen, too spent to continue. Three orgasms in just a few minutes takes a toll on you. Lúcio didn’t mind, his hand going to finish up himself. “Look how tiny and spent you are… God you make me so hard…”

“...kinky…” Jamison rasps.

“Jamie... Jamie… Oh Jamie…” He pumps his cock non stop, groaning and hissing hard. All the things he could think of doing with Jamie makes him grip and jack harder, his free hand fondling his balls. Pressing the head of his cock against Jamison’s face. Fucking Jamison’s ass with his pinky or a smaller toy. Pressing his plush ass over Jamison’s small body. Coming all over him...

It didn’t take long for him to finally reach his own first orgasm, strings of cum falling over his torso while some hit Jamison. The scientist didn’t seem to mind. In fact he embraced it. Lúcio let’s go of his now flaccid cock weak and spent. Just after cumming once. His eyes flutter while one hand go to pick Jamison up and place him over the pillow. “I love you…” Lúcio mumbles, caressing Jamison’s face with one finger.

Jamison smiles and nods, hand going to hold Lúcio’s index finger. It didn’t take long for both to finally fall asleep. 

Lúcio wakes up, feeling his body almost at the edge of the bed. He turns to the side and finds Jamison naked and asleep. He was back to his normal six foot height, giving a loud snore while embracing Lúcio’s torso. The scientist’s assistant chuckles and kisses the sleeping man, returning to sleep.

They should try this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote what 16 year old me wanted to write. And IM 27!!


End file.
